Letters, Alcohol and Curses, Oh My!
by Kalyra-Anne
Summary: "I broke the hybrid curse so that we could be together again." He explained, "I see that things still haven't changed." said Charlotte, "I've found going against your wishes is more fun... The sex is hotter." he replied, Klaulette. Drabbles Challenge


**AN: Oh My! A collection of my favourite Klaulette prompts from tumblr with a small selection of my own takes and my own creations, all turned into 100 word drabbles except one, in the third drabble which I've been slightly cheeky and I went one word over... LOL**

**Anyways... This is actually based off of the old iPod Challenge from... 2009 I think, vaguely from memory. So basically it's taken from 10 songs of your choice and you write 10 drabbles based around them, the concept is practically the same just minus the song part and insert tumblr prompts and some of my own creations if that makes any sense but I have also provided optional song choices as well. **

**Let me know what you thought and I may extend the drabbles into something more as well like a continuation of the actual drabble itself or a more detail version of the prompt with a proper structure, so let me know what you think. Thanks heaps and don't forget to review!**

**Enjoy and Happy New Year! :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Work – Kelly Rowland<strong>_

"I thought I told you to stop drinking." Charlotte said disappointed as she sat down, eyeing off the offending beverage.

Out of all the places he could be, he was sitting inside of an unpleasant pub.

"You did." Niklaus replied evenly as he took another gulp of the amber liquid, the burn from the alcohol was now numb.

"So why do I see a drink in your hand?" she asked looking him in the eye for any signs

"Because I've found going against your wishes is more fun... The sex is hotter." Niklaus winked

Charlotte rolled her eyes.

Typical Niklaus.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Green light – Roll Deep<strong>_

"Where's my robe?" Charlotte asked Niklaus as she walked into the room.

"You mean; you have intentions of leaving this room with one?" he asked shocked

"But of course, my lord. It's improper for me to keep standing here without one." She said sarcastically, she always did enjoy the playful banters

"Then come here, and let me fix that for you." He said eyeing her up and down, his eyes pausing at the offending fabric covering her body that was called a towel

"You're impossible." She scoffed

"You married me." He commented

"That I did." She replied with a smirk

* * *

><p><em><strong>All Good Things (Come to an End) – Nelly Furtado<strong>_

"Goodbye Niklaus." She said simply, a knife firmly clutched in her hand

"Charlotte, put that knife away." He asked her, no panic in his voice

She stabbed herself regardless and she gasped as she fell to the ground, her eyes wide.

He rushed to her and pulled the knife out, slashed his wrist and pressed it firmly against her lips.

"I can't let you go, love." He explained, praying that she wouldn't try to kill him when she came back

He sighed as he stroked her hair, her eyes were firmly shut, blood covered her and he couldn't have felt guiltier.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Break your Heart – Taio Cruz<strong>_

In a wave of wild untamed anger, he screamed.

"You can't run away from me, Charlotte!"

"I never said I was running." She lowered her voice as she back further away from him before he did something that he would regret but it was no use; she was already trapped in his grasp again.

"I can't let you go, not now, not after all that has happened. I can't lose you, not again."

It was then that she smiled; she managed to get him to find his humanity and flip the switch, after all these years.

Her job was done.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Come Home – One Republic<em>**

**(PHONE CALL)**

"Be out of bed soon, alright, sweetheart?" said Niklaus, he worried for her, especially when she would just refuse to leave the house let alone the bed.

It wasn't healthy.

"What if I have a surprise for you _in_ bed, Nik?" she replied, a large teasing smile on her face, one that he could not see with his eyes but he could already see it mentally.

She was forever going to be the death of him.

"I see that things still haven't changed."

"Of course not, Nik. Why would they?" She smirked

"No reason." He said quietly

"Come home soon."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Just a Dream - Nelly<strong>_

"She waited for you, you know. Poor child believed you love her." Said Gloria, her look scrutinising

For a moment he was speechless, but he found the strength to admit the truth.

"I did... I still do." He replied quietly, his eyes downcast, not finding it within himself to look her in the eye.

He should have been there; it was his fault that she had left.

If only he had...

"Then don't let her go." Said Gloria, bringing him out of his reverie

He looked up at the witch, looking for any signs.

"I don't plan too." He declared

* * *

><p><em><strong>Skinny Love - Birdy<strong>_

"You're back?" he asked surprised, after all, Charlotte had made things quite clear when she left him.

"I am, but not for long. You don't deserve my love, Niklaus." She said regretfully, feeling as if she no longer had a choice in the matter.

"Is that so?" he commented, his voice shook as he turned away from her.

Already knowing the verdict that she'd chosen; he just didn't want to hear her actually say it because then it would only make it that much more real.

"So this is goodbye?" he asked miserably

"Yes." She said quietly before taking off.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Grenade – Bruno Mars<strong>_

"I know I'm a monster, Charlotte, but you knew that too, from the very beginning. You wanted this as much as I did." Said Klaus as his eyes flashed

Charlotte looked at him with horror in her eyes.

"No, it wasn't meant to turn out like this." She cried out

He stepped closer to her and she shrank away from him.

"I broke the hybrid curse so that we could be together again." He said unbelieving, how could she be acting this way? This was what she wanted.

"But I never thought that you would." She said, shaking her head.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Over and Over – Three Days Grace<strong>_

"I don't want to have to play by your rules all the time." Charlotte pouted, not that he could see, he was lying down behind her, their bodies were pressed together.

This was becoming an ongoing game between them and she was getting tired of it, her patience was running thin.

"But in my game, there are no rules." He whispered in her ear and smirked as she shivered.

He planted a kiss in her hair, inhaling and savouring the scent.

"You know what I mean." She sighed

"I love it when you get frustrated..." Klaus murmured, "It's incredibly sexy."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chasing Cars - Snow Patrol<em>**

"I've chased you for long enough, Niklaus, now it's your turn to chase me. Sincerely, Charlotte." Rebekah read aloud to her brother as she was the one that had found the note card in the first place.

"You're lying." He growled as he snatched the card from her, reading it himself.

It was her penmanship; he scrunched it up into a tiny ball and threw it across the room at the wall, only to pick it up and smooth out the creases that he had created.

"So be it, my love." He muttered as he stared outside in the window.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what did you think? Let me know with a review and it would be greatly appreciated – that and I'll send you virtual cookies, today's limited edition flavour is choc chip :)<strong>


End file.
